Si no fuese tan idiota
by Misila
Summary: Ignatius Prewett piensa a menudo que los muggles son rematadamente estúpidos. Claro que es muy fácil ver la paja en el ojo ajeno, como alguien le recuerda constantemente.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Especial Aniversario del Foro_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. A mí me tocó Ignatius Prewett. Que, por cierto, no tiene categoría en FFN.

* * *

_**Si no fuese tan idiota**_

o-o-o

Ignatius no odia a los muggles, pero es innegable que son idiotas. Ha convivido con ellos el tiempo suficiente como para saber que ganar esa guerra en la que participan la mayoría de las naciones no compensará las bajas. Y lo peor es que no sólo mueren soldados; también gente que lo único que quiere es que llegue una paz que cada vez parece más lejana.

_Aunque claro_, piensa luego divertido, apartándose el flequillo rubio de los ojos._ Nosotros no somos mucho mejores_. Sólo hay que verlo a él para comprender que los magos también pueden llegar a ser increíblemente estúpidos. Podría estar en Inglaterra, con sus padres, su hermano y Lucretia, sin preocuparse por guerras muggles o Grindelwald; en cambio, se encuentra en el corazón de Alemania, tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras espera a que llegue la persona a la que ha de entregar un mensaje de vital importancia en la cruzada contra el mago oscuro.

Como si la tuviera al lado, Ignatius escucha una carcajada burlona de Lucretia, y luego ese _Si no fueses tan idiota, no serías tú_ que tanto le gusta decirle. Se apoya en una farola y sonríe, con los ojos cerrados, animado ante la perspectiva de volver a Inglaterra cuando termine todo.

Abre de nuevo los ojos y mira el cielo. Está despejado, sin una nube oscureciéndolo. Lo cierto es que Ignatius ha visto pocas noches tan claras desde que llegó a Alemania. Sacude la cabeza cuando nota que su mente intenta volar hacia Lucretia; no es que no quiera –Ignatius pasaría días evocando sus ojos azules y ese increíblemente largo cabello negro–, pero tiene que centrarse.

Mira el reloj; aún quedan diez minutos para que llegue el hombre al que ha de entregarle el mensaje. Ignatius se muerde el labio. Espera que esta vez no lo maten antes de reunirse con él.

Justo entonces lo sobresalta un sonido largo, agudo y desgarrador. La primera vez que lo oyó, Ignatius creyó que estaban torturando a un bebé, pero ahora sabe lo que significa la alarma antiaérea.

La poca gente que quedaba en la calle corre, probablemente para esconderse en algún sótano. Ignatius sabe que debería hacer lo mismo, o, mejor aún, desaparecerse de Dresde, pero también tiene que entregar el mensaje.

Finalmente, decide esperar diez minutos, hasta que llegue la hora acordada. Si nadie llega, se esfumará de ahí y ya encontrará la manera de hacer lo acordado otro día.

Pero pasan diez minutos… y once. Ignatius, decidiendo que no va a poner su vida en juego por un mago que ni siquiera ha causado estragos en su país, echa a andar buscando un lugar en el que desaparecerse.

Apenas ha dado dos pasos cuando un sonido extraño hace que mire hacia arriba. A Ignatius le parece que algo se mueve en las alturas. Pero antes de que pueda pensar algo más, el cielo se ilumina, como el preludio de una pesadilla.

o-o-o

_A Ignatius no le hacía la menor gracia tener que acompañar a sus padres a una de ésas estúpidas fiestas de alta sociedad de los Black. Se le ocurrían miles de cosas mejores que hacer que fingir alegrarse de ver a ese montón de estirados._

_Se sentó en un rincón, fulminándolo todo con la mirada. Bueno; lo correcto sería decir que seguía los movimientos de la hija de Arcturus Black, que iba de un lado a otro tras su madre y tenía la exasperación que Ignatius sentía pintada en los ojos. Era guapa, pensó. No era la primera vez que la veía; se la cruzaba en Hogwarts frecuentemente, pero el sencillo vestido azul marino que llevaba le sentaba _bastante_ mejor que la túnica del colegio._

—_Tú, ¿qué miras?_

_Con un respingo, Ignatius se percató de que tenía a Lucretia plantada frente a él, con los brazos en jarras, observándolo con fiereza. Sonrió._

—_¿A ti qué te parece? Eres agradable de mirar._

_Las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rosa. Era obvio que no esperaba esa respuesta._

—_Gracias…—sacudió la cabeza, intentando inútilmente dispersar su rubor—. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? No he prestado atención cuando mi madre me lo ha dicho._

—_Ignatius._

_Ella también sonrió._

—_Lucretia._

o-o-o

Lo primero de lo que Ignatius es consciente, antes que cualquier otra cosa, antes incluso que el dolor, es la mano que sostiene la suya. Luego viene lo demás, y es como si todo su interior ardiese. Reprimiendo una arcada, abre los ojos con dificultad.

El rostro de Lucretia Black, con los ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto y el pelo negro increíblemente desordenado, aparece ante él. La muchacha emite un extraño sonido al verlo consciente. Ignatius aprieta su mano, pero se le escapa un quejido cuando el movimiento envía un latigazo de dolor a todo su cuerpo.

—Oh, Ignatius—suspira la joven—. Idiota.

Él no se sorprende por el insulto. Lo tiene asumido. Intenta mirar alrededor, pero el dolor es tal que desiste. En su lugar, trata de hablar:

—Luc… ¿Dónde…?

Lucretia se inclina sobre él para darle un beso en la frente. Duele, por descontado.

—Un hospital improvisado, creo—responde—. Merlín, me enteré y… y no había trasladores hacia aquí, y ni siquiera sabía si…—solloza—. Pero te pondrás bien—y parece dispuesta a descuartizar a quien ose contradecirla—. Idiota—vuelve a insultarlo—. Estoy rodeada de muggles por tu culpa.

Ignatius sabe que la opinión de Lucretia sobre los muggles es menos benevolente que la suya. También que a la joven le da miedo estar en un lugar sin magia, lejos del ambiente en el que ha crecido. Sonríe; y, para su alivio, no duele.

Cierra los ojos, tranquilo al saber que Lucretia va a quedarse con él. La oye decir algo, pero está demasiado cansado para enterarse de algo más que su sempiterno _idiota_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: 972 palabras y he de decir que indignada me hallo con los límites de palabras. Quería contar un montón de cosas: por qué Ignatius está tan metido en la lucha contra Grindelwald, cómo Lucretia y él llegaron a estar juntos... pero en mil palabras eso no cabe ni queriendo. En otro fic será.

¿Reviews? ;)


End file.
